


Something More

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: They return to the same man over and over again, is he something more than an accessory to their pleasure? HP/DM/CW





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Something More  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae; Thanks sweets *does naughty things to you*  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 5075  
 **Summary** \- They return to the same man over and over again, is he something more than an accessory to their pleasure?  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco/Charlie  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Threesome, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Toys, Double Penetration, Rimming, Kind of D/s if you squint really hard and tilt your head to a 53º angle  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line.   
**Author's Notes** \- Prompted by a conversation with The_Minx_17 - I was bored and that's a scary thought! For you sweetie! 

 

 

Charlie felt the twin sets of eyes on him as soon as he entered the room. Bloody board meetings, it never went well. He'd taken the post of head of the Control and Conservation of Magical Creatures Department nearly a year ago, and he still remembered the first time he'd walked into the room and felt the gazes of the Wizarding World's golden couple strip him naked. 

Harry hid his smile at Charlie's discomfort. The redhead really couldn't handle it when business and pleasure mixed this close together. As Charlie took his seat at the head of the table, Harry kicked Draco gently before sliding his shoe off and rubbing his foot up and down the suit-clad leg, settling in to a few hours of shameless fantasising…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Charlie waved off the last of the board members and turned to growl at Draco. "Listen, Malfoy, you may be Deputy Chancellor of the Exchequer, but you do not get to be a smart-arse. I can count just fine!"

Draco leant back against the mahogany table and smirked at Charlie. "You obviously can't, or you'd already know that the Ministry can not afford to keep two Dragon sanctuaries open in Wales. They need to be merged."

Charlie sighed, biting back a reaction as Harry moved from his spot by the window to lean next to Draco; their bodies barely touching but it was enough…"I know, I know. I just hate to see it happen."

Draco nodded, and elbowed Harry softly, turning to face his lover with a soft smile. "You were a great help!"

"Yeah well, Merlin only knows what the Department of Magical-Muggle Relations could add to this little debate."

Charlie grinned, and shook his head. "They just want the opinion of the Boy-Who-Lived. You spend more time in meetings than anywhere else."

"Only because Hermione won't do them. Anyway, this looks like its going to become 'gang-up-on-Harry' time so I'm leaving now. I have a whole charter on how to handle muggles that witness Magical crimes to read, annotate, send to Hermione, and get sent back smelling of whatever she's currently craving. Bloody pregnant bosses."

Draco snickered as Harry wandered off grumbling, and turned his attention fully to Charlie. The redhead was slightly shorter that Draco, and much more muscular. His hair was the same flaming red as every other Weasley on the planet, but he wore it longer than he had during the war, allowing it to brush his shoulders ever so slightly. His blue eyes twinkled, not with the almost-condescending sparkle of Dumbledore’s, but with the hint of mischief also present in most Weasley's on the planet. 

Pushing himself off the table, Draco crossed over to where Charlie was stood and stepped into his personal space, lips brushing his ears as he whispered seductively. "Me and Harry are having an evening in on Saturday, if you're free."

Charlie swallowed hard around the lump of arousal in his throat, but couldn't suppress the shiver of desire that coursed through him as Draco flicked his tongue around the shell of Charlie's ear once, twice more before stepping back and exiting the spacious office Charlie called his own. Once the door had clicked closed, Charlie allowed his body to react to the two blindingly beautiful men. "Oh fucking Merlin on high."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Charlie walked to Harry and Draco's house on Saturday, allowing himself time to think in the unseasonably balmy March evening. He cast back over his first few months in the UK; when he'd discovered that much as he loved his mother, he couldn't bear to live with her anymore. Draco and Harry had offered him a room while he found something more permanent, and he'd taken it gladly. They were good friends, and he liked them a lot. So he'd been surprised to bump into a satisfied looking Draco leading a man out of the house at three in the morning one night. 

Charlie had known Harry was home, and it had piqued his curiosity something chronic. After an embarrassed 'goodnight' to Draco, Charlie had lasted until breakfast the next morning before demanding to know what the hell was going on. His face flushed, nothing to do with the warm weather, as he remembered Harry's coy smile.

_"Oh, we don't ask names. He was just some guy looking for fun."_

_"What?!"_

_"He was just some guy. Me and Draco went out last night, and fancied being watched. He was the first guy that caught our eye, so we brought him home, sat him in a chair, and entertained him. If it bothers you, we can hold off until you find your own place."_

_"No…uh…it's…uhm…your house."_

_"Yeah, but we wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable. And, you know, if you ever want to watch…"_

Charlie shivered a little as he approached the house, remembering his own stuttering reaction and quick retreat. He'd lasted about three days with the two of them acting all coy and seductive, before he found himself in a comfy chintz chair watching the Golden Boy pour candle wax over Draco Malfoy's chest. That first time had been erotic in the extreme, and when they asked him back a few weeks later, he accepted even as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. 

Over the past seven months, they'd asked him back maybe a dozen times. He knew they took thirds into their bed, but they'd never asked him that far. He'd watched them play out a multitude of fantasies, and completely lost his embarrassment. Now he just watched, thrilled at the look in their eyes as they watched him watching them. It was hot, it was delicious, and if he ignored the aching in his chest when he was led out of their bedroom, it was perfect.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco surveyed the room carefully and bit his lip, feeling Harry's thumb run across it and press gently. "Don't do that, you bruise like a damn peach."

Draco ignored that comment, but released his lip from his teeth in acceptance of Harry's point. "You think he'll go for this?"

Harry shifted to wrap his arms around Draco's waist and meet his husband's eyes gently. They'd talked in and around this subject for so long that there shouldn't be anymore worries, but there were. "If he doesn't, we'll deal with it."

Draco leant his forehead against Harry's shoulder and took a few deep breaths. They'd both felt something more for Charlie for a while now, and it just felt _right_ , asking him into their beds, and maybe their lives. He'd wondered, at the beginning, why Harry was so reluctant to have Charlie do anything other than watch, but the more time he spent in the company of the oldest-living Weasley male, the more he saw Harry's dilemma. They could invite a thousand nameless men home with them and do anything that caught their fancy, safe in the knowledge that those men would be gone in the morning, and their marriage would remain unchanged. But with Charlie, there was no such assurance. If Charlie came in, everything would change, and as much as he wanted it, that scared Draco.

Harry held onto Draco and waited as the blonde processed their intentions. Cuddling him tight, Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Draco's neck, speaking into the skin and allowing his emotion to weave through his voice. "I want Charlie to say yes. But if he doesn't, you and me won't change. It'll hurt for a while, but there is nothing on earth that will change what I feel for you."

Draco nodded, and pulled back from the hug with a grin. "Enough with the mushy stuff Potter. You promised me sex."

Harry sniggered, and set to getting Draco ready for their evening…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Charlie rapped his knuckles on the glass pane in the door and rearranged his trousers. He smiled as he saw a shadow on the other side of the door, which became a smirk as the door was opened to reveal Harry in nothing but tight black jeans. The brunette smiled, and stepped back to let Charlie in. "Have a seat, I just need to slip my contacts in, the optician thinks I'm nuts with all the times I break my glasses."

"You ever tell him how you break them?"

"Somehow, the explanation 'I wondered if I could fuck my husband with them, I was wrong' doesn't really seem appropriate to tell a middle-aged, middle-class, conservative optician."

Charlie laughed out loud and leant against the sofa as Harry wandered down the hall to the bathroom. He wondered where Draco was, but didn't think on it too much. They'd do what they wanted, and he'd watch. That was it, and thinking was inappropriate in this situation. Though, Charlie was so lost in thinking about not thinking that he didn't notice Harry return until the brunette was stroking a finger down his arm slowly. Charlie murmured, his body reacting to the touch and the breathy laugh that his murmur provoked. "Ready to come play, Charlie?"

"If you two are."

Harry smirked, leaning close enough to graze his lips over Charlie's ear. "Oh, we've been ready and waiting for a while."

Harry moved to walk behind Charlie, slipping a hand to his hip to guide the older man, not that he needed it. As they reached the bedroom and Charlie pushed the door open, Harry revelled in his shocked intake of breath, and the tensing of the redhead's muscles. 

Charlie couldn't breath properly, Draco was just too much to handle. Knelt naked in the middle of the bed, his alabaster skin in perfect counterpoint to the black sheets, Draco's erection jutted out from his body, restricted by a shiny leather ring. Something was glinting in the soft light provided by dozens of red and black candles, and Charlie moaned again at the small, jewelled daisy that topped the plug Draco was evidently wearing. His arms were pulled up and bent behind his head, the chain links on the wrist cuffs locked into the black collar around Draco's neck, effectively immobilising him. 

Pressing against Charlie's back, Harry ran a hand around his waist to settle on the buckle of his belt. His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke to the redhead, pressing his hand down randomly but never moving lower, even though the straining jeans begged him too. "Doesn't he look beautiful? He's so desperate, we haven't had a third in ages."

His voice was unable to function any higher than a whisper, and Charlie mind wasn't really working properly as he tried to prevent himself grinding back against Harry. "Why…why not?"

"Couldn't find the right one. Turns out the right one was just hiding under our noses."

He lost the battle, and pushed back against Harry's body. The two of them were better matched than he and Draco; Charlie was still shorter than Harry, but not so much wider. As soon as he pressed back into Harry's hard body the hand on his belt moved to press and rub against his bulging jeans. Lips latched on to his neck, and Charlie tipped his head to be caught in a rough kiss. He twisted in Harry's arms and pressed their chests together as the kiss deepened. The brunette tasted sweet, and Charlie almost forgot about Draco under the assault of Harry's tongue.

Draco had heard the door swing open – he needed to sort out that creaking in the morning – but then nothing. If he hadn't been quite so well bound up he wouldn't have stressed over it, but as things were he wanted the reassurance. "Harry?"

Harry pulled away from the kiss and swore under his breath. "Right here baby, you doing okay?"

"Lonely."

Harry chuckled, and turned his attention back to Charlie. The redhead looked dishevelled and thoroughly fuckable, and Harry flicked his tongue over Charlie's lips slowly as he held flashing blue eyes in his gaze. "Will you join us?"

His mind didn’t even need to process that request; his mouth was already running off with the answer. "Yes…fuck yes."

Draco had heard that little exchange clearly enough, and he shivered with arousal as he heard the floorboards creak, signalling the approach of two men. He trembled in his bonds and whimpered when he felt the bed dip behind him, strong and familiar hands coming to rest on his hips. Which meant that the dip in front of him was Charlie. Draco held his breath, releasing it in a whoosh as a calloused finger ran up the length of his shaft, flicking the jewelled daisy softly and sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

Leaning forwards to capture Draco's lips in a kiss, Charlie murmured a quick spell to vanish his clothes to a hasty pile on the floor. He made sure to press every possible inch of himself against Draco's body as he fell into a kiss with him, shocked and pleased at how easily they fit together. Draco's taste was different to Harry's, but complimentary; he was fresh and minty in an inoffensive way. Charlie met no resistance when he pressed his tongue against Draco's lips, and was soon exploring the caverns of the blonde's mouth. The kiss was wet and messy, saliva dribbling down their chins and joining their lips together when Charlie finally pulled away.

It was an image, his husband and Charlie joined by a sparkling strand of saliva, that Harry would never forget, and moved his hand to press the heel into his groin, needing to stave off the climax that was so rapidly approaching. He looked up and saw Draco's fingers flexing behind his head. Smirking, Harry rose up on his knees and took Draco's right index finger into his mouth, sucking the digit and lapping at the sensitive skin between his fingers. His strong grip on Draco's hips stopped the blonde thrusting forwards, and Draco whimpered at the unexpectedly pleasurable sensations.

Charlie watched in rapt attention for a while before reaching his hand out to run through Harry's messy hair. Green eyes were turned to him, and Harry pulled his mouth off Draco's finger with a soft pop, making Charlie and Draco both shiver a little. "Feeling left out?"

"Oh no, I've been gorging my eyes. I wondered if you wanted to see something really cool?"

Harry nodded, and watched Charlie's lips carefully as the redhead mouthed a few words to him. Smirking at the redhead's plan, he reached down to swat Draco's ass lightly. "Ready for the fun to really begin?"

Draco nodded, feeling the bed move as Charlie shifted positions. His thighs were killing him, and he spoke up before he could completely lose himself in their play. "Harry, can you change my position?"

Harry frowned a little, and scoped Draco over. "Depends. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…I want my arms pulled up so I've got something to hold on to, please?"

Harry's mind quickly worked out the pros and cons, and he glanced up at Charlie. The redhead shrugged softly, mouthing _Doesn't matter to me either way_ at Harry's quirked eyebrow. "Okay love, I'm going to move you around. Move one limb without my guidance, and I'm going to take Charlie away and have fun without you."

Draco pouted, but nodded his understanding. Harry unclasped his wrists from his collar, and massaged his arms slowly to get the blood circulating again. Chaining the cuffs to each other, Draco murmured as his arms were pulled up above his head and attached to the hook hanging down from the ceiling. He heard the clinking of the chain being adjusted, and was pulled tight up on his knees. He wrapped his fingers around the leather strap and smiled softly. "Thanks, much better."

Charlie moved forward and ran a finger up Draco's ribcage, across his smooth armpit and to his elbow, making the blonde flinch away from the tickling sensation. "Well, we want you to enjoy this. There's plenty of time to torment you later."

Draco paused for a second at Charlie's words, wondering if the redhead realised what he'd implied with his words. He knew Harry would be wondering the same thing, and when no reassuring touch was forthcoming, Draco assumed that the things he could not see answered that question in the negative. He rolled his eyes behind the blindfold – idiot Weasleys never though before they spoke – and settled himself a little better; making sure he had his centre of balance. 

Between the two of them, they'd done almost everything that could be done, but Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched Charlie moving the vibrator. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd expected the redhead to do with it, but definitely not this. Turning the slim silver vibrator onto the lowest setting, Charlie pressed it lightly against the jewelled daisy topping the plug, and Draco screamed. " **OhfuckingMerlinonhigh!** "

It was like a thousand volts of electricity running through the inside of his cock, sitting neatly on the line between unthinkable, unparalleled pleasure, and pain. Tears soaked into the blindfold as Draco repeated his _ohfuckingMerlinonhigh_ mantra over and over until his voice cracked and broke; his lips moving but no sound spilling forth.

Harry watched with badly disguised glee as Draco trembled in his restraints; sweat beading on his skin and forming glinting little rivers in the candle light. This was possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen, and Harry was practically thumping his groin to stave off climax. Catching Charlie's eye, he bit back a snicker at the evil look in bright blue eyes, and nodded his agreement with the plan. He gestured for Charlie to toss him another vibrator, and wiped some lubricant over it quickly. Holding Draco's cheeks open with one hand, he used the other to hold the vibrator against Draco's spasming hole. 

As Harry turned on his vibrator, Charlie flicked his up to the next setting, holding it in place as Draco thrashed about between them, screaming to high heavens in an unintelligible stream of words and curses. Charlie caught the occasional one; _please_ and _fuck_ and _stop_ and _hard_ and _come_ merging together to beg for something that Charlie doubted Draco could name as being what he wanted.

Just when he felt his grip on reality sliding away from him, the vibrators were slowed down, bringing him gently down before they were turned off. Draco went limp in his bonds, gasping in breath as he tried to focus. Hands moved to his hips, a different one on each side, and he felt soft kisses being pressed to the left side of his neck as Harry whispered in his right ear. "Not yet baby, you don’t get insanity just yet."

Draco whimpered as he felt the bed shifting; both Harry and Charlie had moved off the bed. Draco could hear the sounds of a wet, sloppy kiss and his cock throbbed painfully. They were back on the bed now, and Draco could hear the crystal jar they kept the cherry-vanilla lubricant in clinking softly. Hands settled firmly on his ribcage, the thumbs moving in small circles over his nipples as gentle lips captured his in a kiss. 

Charlie watched the other two kiss for a moment, before lying down on the bed and settling into position. He took Draco's hips, a whispered spell causing the chain to extend and give Draco the leeway needed to be pulled into a better position. Charlie moved his hands to Draco's firm buttocks and pushed the pale orbs apart slowly; taking his time to savour every sight, every scent, every little mewl of anticipation that spilled from Draco into his kiss with Harry.

Leaning his head forwards, Charlie pressed the flat of his tongue against Draco's tight whorl and hummed in appreciation as the blonde's unique taste exploded in his mouth. His saliva glands started working on overtime, and Charlie put it to good use; lapping and sucking at Draco's entrance uncaring of the mess he was making. Every tiny ridge was thoroughly explored and soaked in his spit before Charlie finally furled his tongue up and pushed past the guardian muscle into Draco's hot channel.

Harry could feel everything; every jolt of pleasure as it ran through Draco and drew a reaction from him. Harry had no idea how long Charlie stayed down there, devouring Draco, but he relished the opportunity to kiss his husband breathless throughout, one hand slipping from his ribcage to lightly stroke the straining erection bouncing between them. When Charlie pulled back, face dripping, Harry knew it was time, and he pulled away from Draco slowly. "I'm going to take the plug out, Love."

Draco hissed as the plug was removed, but that was nothing compared to the three lube-slicked fingers that were worming their way inside him. He pushed out against the intrusion, helping Charlie to slip his fingers inside of Draco. Charlie was feeling around inside of him, and when Draco yelped – his prostate stimulated by the redhead's fingers – Charlie sniggered. "Like that, Malfoy?"

"Fuck yes!"

Pouring more lubricant over his hand, Charlie carried on finger-fucking the blonde, flexing his fingers against the tight muscles until they yielded to him. He could hear both Draco's and Harry's breath rattling, and he wondered exactly what was going on around the other side. Leaning to the left, he was able to watch Harry's hand rubbing their erections together slowly as they kissed. Charlie's own cock twitched, reminding him that he'd paid it only the barest bit of attention thus far. He used his free hand to fist himself a few times before tugging his sac and returning his attention to the task in hand. He could fit four fingers inside Draco comfortably now, but wasn't sure where to go from here. 

Harry pulled back from the kiss when he felt a light touch on his arm, and met Charlie's eyes over Draco's shoulder. "Ready for more?"

Charlie nodded, and Harry set about untying Draco, massaging the feeling back into the blonde's limbs carefully. "You alright Draco?"

The guttural moan was an assurance in its own way, and Harry moved to settle himself against the pillows. He didn’t need to speak; Charlie seemed to know subconsciously what to do, and Harry paused for the brief prayer that the redhead would be amenable to staying in their bed on a more permanent basis. It was a very brief prayer, because his attention was needed elsewhere, and he reached for the lubricant, smearing it liberally over his cock.

Draco put his trust in Charlie's calloused hands and released a low moan deep in his throat when he was sunk onto Harry's erection. The calloused hands moved to his back, running over the sweat-slick muscles firmly and pressing him into Harry's chest. Draco knew what was coming, and much as he loved the end result, he was worried about getting there. When they'd had other thirds, it had been Harry entering him second; his husband controlling the pace at which Draco must accustom to the burn and the stretch. It had been a conscious choice on both their parts to put Charlie in that position, to give him the control and see how he handled it.

Placing gentle, butterfly kisses along Draco's back and shoulders, Charlie met Harry's eyes and smiled softly before drenching his hand once again in the fragrant lubricant. He coated his cock, giving it a lacquered effect, and upended the rest of the jar over his hand. For a moment he held his hand a little above Draco's body, watching the dollops of lubricant drip down onto Harry's cock, onto Draco's stretched pink rim. _'Oh fuck'_ Charlie thought to himself _'I might just come here and now'._

Harry was stroking his hands up and down Draco's sides, cradling the man he loved gently as he watched the man he wanted so desperately to love devouring them with his eyes. "What does he look like?"

Charlie didn’t lift his eyes as he answered, lust roughening his voice, causing both Harry and Draco to murmur. "Like heaven. Both of you, so fucking good. Your cock buried inside of Draco, and his entrance stretched so fucking tight around you…" Charlie reached out a slick finger to trace Draco's rim "…gods I'm going to bury myself in there with you and he'll scream for us."

Still tracing the rim gently, Charlie began to push at Draco, working his finger into the blonde alongside Harry's cock. He kept the steady movements up, taking his time and stopping every time Draco's moans fell the wrong side of the pleasure/pain line. The moans had subsided into a high-pitched, intermittent keening when he slipped a third finger in, and Charlie used his free hand to join Harry in stroking up and down Draco's torso. "Harry…please…Charlie…the blindfold…please…"

Extinguishing the candles nearest the head of the bed, to stop Draco straining his eyes, Harry reached up and undid the tie slowly, taking it away and tossing it to the floor as Draco got accustomed to being able to see again. The blonde pouted prettily, and Harry leaned up to kiss him. They couldn't keep it up for long, and Draco pulled away with a hiss as he felt the tip of Charlie's erection pressing against his entrance. "You alright?"

"Yeah…need you in me…so bad Charlie…"

Hearing his name choked out with such passion, hearing Draco pleading for him, did something to Charlie he couldn't fully explain, but he liked. Keeping two fingers inside Draco he stretched the blonde as he moved his hips slowly forward, not stopping until the head of his cock was gripped tightly inside Draco. "oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods…"

Draco's mantra lasted only a few moments; when Charlie continued moving forward it dissolved back into the high-pitched keening. His body was screaming at him, but he bit back on the desire to back out, knowing that if he just held on a little longer, just a little bit longer, it'd be so good. Charlie couldn't have been more that halfway inside him when Draco's brain short-circuited completely, no longer able to process his body's screaming sensations, so giving it up as a bad job and leaving Draco free to _feel_. Finally, Charlie was inside him, and there was blessed stillness as Draco found the place he wanted to be. He barely registered being pulled up against Charlie's chest, the redhead's strong arms holding him up as Harry's hands danced over his skin. _This_ was what he wanted, what he needed, what he'd be damned if he was going to give up without a fight.

Charlie gave Draco the time to find his grounding, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as Harry plucked at the blonde's swollen nipples. From the look on Harry's face, he was close to the edge, much like Charlie himself. Catching Harry's eye he nodded softly, and watched as Harry moved one hand to unhook the cock-ring. As the toy was tossed to the floor, Charlie began shifting his hips, going as fast and deep as he judged was safe and holding Draco upright with Harry's help. After all the build-up, Draco lasted out a dozen or so thrusts before screaming out his release, drenching Harry in creamy white spunk as he clenched around the two cocks inside of him. 

The clenching muscles, the feel of another erection sliding snugly against his own, was too much for Charlie, and he shouted out to the gods as he pumped his release into Draco, his hips thrusting erratically as the pleasure overtook him. 

Harry groaned, feeling warm semen dribbling out of Draco and along his shaft and sac. The sight of Charlie's face, so close to Draco's, their expressions ones of matching spaced-out bliss, tipped him over the edge and he added his own colours to Draco's body, filling the blonde to over-flowing with jet after jet of release, harder than he'd come in a long time as the three of them fell together in a tangle of limbs…

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Draco was almost asleep when he felt the bed shifting, and he cracked one eye open to see Charlie swinging into a sitting position. He elbowed Harry to alertness as he lifted his head from the pillow. "Charlie? Where are you going?"

Charlie worked hard to keep his voice neutral and keep the hurt off his face as he smiled at Draco. "Home, Malfoy. You two stay here; I'll put up a couple of locking charms when I'm out."

As Charlie began to get out of the bed, he felt Draco's hand rest on his arm. "Stay, please?"

Looking down, he saw the platinum of their wedding rings glinting on Draco's fingers. No matter how great the sex, he'd always be an intruder on their marriage. "I can't."

Harry doubted Charlie knew he'd been broadcasting that train of thought, but he picked up on it regardless. "Charlie, we haven't asked you in before now because we both knew that bringing you into our bed would change things between us. We've talked it out, and both of us _want_ you in our bed, in our lives."

Charlie looked up at Harry in disbelief, and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. The same sentiments were mirrored in Draco, and Charlie paused, wondering if maybe…just maybe…

Draco saw Charlie stalling and rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sakes Charlie, get back into bed because I'm _cold_ and you need to help Harry keep me warm. We'll talk in the damn morning!"

Charlie snickered, and moved back into the bed, cuddling closer to Draco and feeling Harry's hand rest on his hip, holding the three of them together. "You're never going to get me out of this bed, you know."

Draco scoffed, nestling into the embrace of two lovers and feeling sleep claim him again. "Damn right."

Snickering, Charlie swapped a soft smile with Harry over the top of Draco's head. "Is he always this bitchy after sex?"

"Only with people he really likes. Wait until you've met 'demanding-morning-sex' Draco."

"I'm sleeping, not deaf. Shut up, both of you, and go to sleep."

Smiling, Charlie pulled Harry's hand up, bussing a kiss over the palm before resting it back on his body. Pressing a kiss to Draco's hair he summoned over a blanket and tossed it over them. There was plenty of time for talk in the morning, after some morning sex, of course…


End file.
